Minecraft: Squid Paining Center
Welcome to the Minecraft Squid Paining Center we punch Squid like a MAN we fight squid like a MAN. MSPC-001 (Ink Apocalypse) Item #: ' 001 '''Squid Class: ' Harmful '''Squid Paining Contingencies: MSPC-001 must be punch on the face at all times while locked in a 3x3x3 Obsidian block. Information: 'MSPC-001 is a black big squid that needed to be punched in the face. its sticky tentacles are sticky and can shoot ink into any incoming enemy it faces. it is shown that when you slap this MSPC, it will blast Ink into everyone which slows any incoming non-squid entity to slow down. ''DocSlay made this MSPC-002 (Depressed) 'Item #: ' 002 'Squid Class: ' Mild '''Squid Paining Contingencies: MSPC-002 must be put far away from a Sponge at all times. when MSPC-002 contacted a Sponge it must be taken away. MSPC-002 is contained at a house with big noise and ears that is Blue. Information: ' MSPC-002 is a miserable squid who works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab. MSPC-002 causes massive destruction encountering a sponge due to this reason we put his house further like 50 meters away from a sponge house that is close to him. MSPC-002 has an interest in painting, Dancing, Arts, and playing music. due to this, we gave him stuff that meant for those. ''DocSlay made this MSPC-003 (I see you) '''Item #: '''003 '''Squid Class: '''Target '''Squid Paining Contingencies: '''MSPC-003 must Be Punched in the face to stop him from moving. MSPC-003 must be contained on a 5x5x5 Iron room. any picture of MSPC-003 must be burned. '''Information: '''MSPC-003 has multiple tentacles when someone viewed its face it own tentacles will look for the one who saw it and kill its Target. this includes an Image, Video, or Accurate Art of MSPC-003. MSPC-003 origin is still unknown, make sure to PUNCH IT REAL HARD so that it will stop attacking. MSPC-004 (Jolly little Fellow) '''Item #: '''004 '''Squid Class: '''Safe '''Squid Paining Contingencies: MSPC-004 is freely allowed to roam the beach. containment or napping zone will be the canteen. MSPC-004 must be fed with grass. this MSPC can roam on land. '''Information: '''MSPC-004 is a tiny pink squid with short tentacles, the squid has the ability to cure anyone's depression by sitting on their head, this MSPC also likes to draw drawing in its spare time. his big eyes can also cause other people to be attracted by it. MSPC-005 (Kraken) MSPC-006 (GET OFF MY SWAMP!) Others What is the MSPC = an MSPC stands for Minecraft Squid Paining Center. |-| Squid Pain Giver/SPG Unit = Ok the Ok do what they want to do they are too great anyway. they assist or rescue the Moderator or 05 from attacks or breach. You my hit the Bride they hit the Bride also known as the people who have a pet Squid. Ive seen enough they destroy Squids that commit unfriendly stuff. The Butter Group the Group who likes butter we can leave them alone, they make great music though. Heart Attackers |-| Squid Class = Threat *Harmful: Class that just attacks anyone. *Danger: Class that is unpredictable and more harmful. *No: Class is a rapist and seductive and needed to be beaten up. *Target: Class that hunts down someone it targets. Friendly *Safe: Class that is not that harmful. *IBallistic: Class that could help contain other MSPC. Neutral *Mild: Class unhandled carefully will cause chaos but acts safe at all times. *Demanding: Class that is indeed easy to contain but will cause harm if not given what it wants. *Therapy: Class that can turn back to Safe or Iballistic by the use of pain. Unactive *Broken: Class that safe unless it's fixed. *Dead: Class we gave too much Pain that it Died. Uncontained *Missing: Class that got uncontained but does less Harm. *Wanted: Class that needed containment fast. |-| Adapted = Adapted means the place the MSPC can stay on. *Water: MSPC that can swim. *Land: MSPC that can walk on land. *Lava: MSPC that can swim on Lave. *Fly: MSPC that can fly on the air. *Passing: MSPC that can fly/walk/swim on walls |-| Tactic = The tactic is the way of handling the MSPC, there are more than these Tactics. * Punching: mostly for Harmful. must be punched to be weakened. * Slapping: mostly for Demanding. must be slapped to be discipline. * Petting: mostly for Safe or Demanding. they must pet at the head. * Hitting: mostly for all sorts of Threats. they can be hit by anything you want to hit them with. * Burn: mostly for land MSPC. they must feel the fire. * Tackle: mostly for Wanted. the move can stun the MSPC. * Drop: mostly for every MSPC. the person must hold and drop the MSPC. * Shoot: mostly for flying MSPC. can use any weapon that can be shot in the air. |-| GOI = ASAP Overview: Animal Safety And Protection are a group of WEIRD IGNORANT DUMBASSES that don't know what danger the Squids will give. Category:Minecraft: The SCP Foundation